callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USP .45
Untitled It should also be said that the USP in the game has a flash light, but you can't use it. Mrdude1228 21:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Uh, where's the MW2 weapon data for this coming from? Assuming it's the same as MW1? It's currently marked as 20-40, but some manual research by others has shown it's 25-40, giving a four-hit-kill w/o Stopping Power but not instant killing in Hardcore (which gives 30 health). Just a note not to assume weapons are the same as before, even if they feel like it. Unlocked at: Under MW2 it says the USP .45 is unlocked at Private I, when it is in fact unlocked at Private. MW2 attachments (seemed to be messing up the page: deleted) Uh, okay, no. First of all, Extended Mags is unlocked through the '40 penetration kills with FMJ' on primary weapons only, not secondary weapons like the USP and second, it's 40 kills. Just some 'constructive' (perpetual) critisism. Target53 11:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) USP Glitch? I think I may have encountered a glitch, but am not sure. I was messing around with my attachments, and attacked a silencer and akimbo, whilst using bling of course, and for some reason, when I knife, it has the tactical knife animation. I am not sure if it is intended, so if someone can explain, it would be appreciated. Mewlink2 23:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Proof? " When used with the akimbo attachment, you knife incredibly fast, perhaps faster than the tactical knife. " Ok, I am SERIOUSLY going to need some hardcore (not the game mode) proof if I am going to believe this even for a second. 02:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think with Akimbo on you knife faster than with the Tac Knife, but I do find that you knife at the same or almost the same speed. Lt. Dunn Talk 02:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No, it's true. I'e seen it before. 10:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) When using Akimbo USP.45s, the knife animation is that of a stab, at all times. It is the same as every other weapon's lunging knife attack. The downside to not having a slash kinfe attack, however, is that there is close to no horizontal range present while kinifing. 12:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo Knifing The akimbo knifing is purely a visual effect, and has no effect on range. It still has what effectively is a "slash", but it uses the sped up stab animation instead. Nogert 05:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :This has come up again. Den Kirson clearly states the akimbo knife does not increase the knife to tactical knife speeds, and implies it has no effect at all. This conclusion is extremely easy to test either with a friend or through splitscreen on consoles. The quick stab exhibited by the akimbo USP. 45 is identical to the standard slash used by players in every way except the graphical appearance. The time of death after stabbing is identical, and the time the animation ends is identical. This glitch is extremely similar to the one that plagues the suppressed Gewehr 43 is World at War. The empty reload animation is played in place of the standard non-empty reload animation; however, the animation is sped up to match the speed of the normal reload. This sped up animation behavior is akin to our glitch in question. This glitch also has no effect on the lunge attack, as the time the knife is thrust forward and the time it is retracted is indistinguishable from its regular counterpart. All of the claims I aver are easily tested, and any attempts to do so will yield corresponding results. Incidentally, before shifting the onus of proof to someone else, it is recommended that one provide evidence themselves first. Claiming to be correct and demanding others refute the statement leaves them in an uncompromising situation. -Nogert 23:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Rename article I think we should rename this article USP since the USP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is not a true USP .45. the USP in Mobilized is actually a USP9 the 9mm version of the Heckler & Koch USP. 18:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you know it's a 9 millimeter variant? Based on the pictures it could just be the .45 Tactical. The only supporting evidence is the 15 round magazine. ZachHerring 18:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Something I noticed When you reload in MW2 on its side there is a writing that says something like A5 Auto. Has anyone else noticed it? Doc.Pock 18:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The USP variant featured in-game is the one in .45 ACP, sometimes called .45 Auto, so that would be what you see on the USP's slide on reloading. -- The characters on the slide read, "HK USP .45 Auto" ACP is a registered Colt trademark, although the two terms are interchangeable ZachHerring 03:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Damage So I put down the damage. I know for a fact that it does at least 20 for low end as I was playing MW3 today. I was using a silencer and put five rounds into an enemy at range before he went down. I was the only one to hit him and he did not move as I fired on him. That means that it does 24-20 at range and the likely number is 20. As to the high end damage I would assume it would be 40 and the USP always seems to kill with three shots at close range. XboxHat 04:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Two USPs In MW3 there's a USP and a USP Tactical. Confusingly, the USP Tactical image is the one used in Create-A-Class for the regular USP. You can see the difference by comparing the USP in level two survival (which is the Tactical model and says such on the slide, though it's still called USP 45 there) to the one in Hunter Killer (which is the regular USP 45; it has a different underbarrel device, no projecting barrel and different lettering on the slide). The game only acknowledges the two as different weapons in "Mind The Gap" where Burns' one is called "USP 45 Tactical Suppressed." The USP 45 model is the same one that appeared in MW2, while the Tactical model seems new. 10:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :This wasn't displaying for some reason. 20:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC)